<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This One's a Cheap Shot by gemzies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683325">This One's a Cheap Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemzies/pseuds/gemzies'>gemzies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shake-Ups and Surprises [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone is fine, Joking Around, M/M, Old Friends, Seth gets a bit freaked out, Worry, don't ask me I have no idea why I made Roddy everyone's target either, mentions of possible injury, takes place at Worlds Collide in January 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemzies/pseuds/gemzies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is looking forward to watching Finn's match at World's Collide. Until the match starts, that is, and the lines get a bit blurry between what's part of the match and what's not. Then Finn takes a stiff shot to the face, and it's a miracle he doesn't lose it completely. Thank goodness for old friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shake-Ups and Surprises [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This One's a Cheap Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth stretched before settling down into his seat for the evening. He was fairly certain no one had seen him making his way up to the arena’s luxury suites, a small victory, but a victory, nonetheless. He leaned back and kicked his feet up on the sill as he got comfortable, wanting to stay back a little until the lights dimmed just in case.</p><p>He felt a hand planted on his shoulder briefly and then a large body plopped down into the seat next to him. He looked over at his friend and couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “You do realize that if any pictures of us in here together hit the internet between now and the rumble tomorrow, that Vince is going to shit a brick, right?”</p><p>Kevin Owens laughed as he reclined in his own seat. “It’d almost be worth it to see the look on his face.” Seth shook his head as Kevin lifted one of his own legs to rest next to his. “He tell you what spot he’s in?” Kevin asked as he looked out at the almost full arena.</p><p>“Opening,” Seth answered with a smirk. He knew how much the Irishman in question enjoyed setting the tone for a show. “He refused to tell me anything else.”</p><p>Kevin nodded knowingly. “The bastard,” he commented with a grin.</p><p>That got a chuckle out of Seth as the lights finally dimmed, and the pre-show video package began to run on the titantron. He dropped his feet and leaned forward, feeling that it was safe enough now for him to get a better view.</p><p>The video package ended, and the crowd exploded when Finn Bálor’s music hit. It made Seth’s heart swell. He watched intently as his boyfriend entered the arena, allowing himself to get lost in the energy of the new entrance Finn had worked so hard to perfect. The lights cut and the lone spotlight shone down on Finn as he stood on the ramp, and Seth felt a small shiver run down his spine at the sheer dominance being exuded by the man. Or maybe it was the way the older man was sticking his tongue (and his hips) out that elicited that response.</p><p>Kevin leaned over towards Seth so he could be heard over the music. “Things still good with you guys?” he inquired.</p><p>Seth turned his head to meet Kevin’s questioning eyes and smiled. “We’re good, Kev.” He had to yell slightly to be heard, but his voice was still warm.</p><p>Kevin nodded and slapped Seth on the knee before turning back to the ring as the orchestral march of Ilja Dragunov’s music began blaring over the PA system. Kevin had been one of the first people to learn of Seth and Finn’s relationship due to his close friendships with both men, and he knew the question was one of genuine concern. He also knew that Kevin would kill him if he broke Finn’s heart – when his love had confessed that he’d told Kevin about their fight over his move back to NXT, Seth was legitimately concerned he had a punch to the face waiting for him the next time he ran into Kevin backstage until Finn reassured him that the conversation didn’t happen until after Seth had returned home.</p><p>An impressive display of mat grappling opened the match, and Seth found himself smiling again. That was a part of Finn’s arsenal that he hadn’t really had a chance to show during his run on the so-called “main roster”, one that he knew the older man had always prided himself on. Dragunov stopped to taunt, and as he and Kevin watched on the Russian cracked Finn across the mouth as he went to answer with a taunt of his own.</p><p>“Did that seem a little stiff to you?” Seth heard Kevin ask him as Finn sold the hit. He could only shrug in response. As much as Finn had been excited to work with him, Seth was admittedly unfamiliar with the young NXT UK star.</p><p>The action began again, the two men moving through some more mat work until it looked like they were setting up for one of Finn’s signature dropkicks. Instead, the Irishman rolled through and then slapped Dragunov across the face so hard both men in the suite flinched. “I think that might have been a receipt,” Seth said. As the match got underway again Finn nailed Dragunov with a vicious looking dropkick through the ropes, and Seth mentally braced himself for what was beginning to look a bit too much like a real fight for his liking.</p><p>Seth might have been uncomfortable with how stiff both men were working (even being in the business himself, it was still difficult watching the man he loved get the Holy Hell beaten out of him), but the crowd seemed to absolutely love it. The arena was on fire, and despite technically being the heel in the match every single person was 100% behind Finn Bálor. After a particularly fun spot of (stiff) chops, (also stiff) forearms and counters, he could only stare in amazement at just how good the match was turning out to be despite it being their first time in the ring together.</p><p>As if echoing his thoughts, Kevin let out a whistle. “Man, if I didn’t know they’ve never worked each other before I’d swear this was their twentieth match or something,” he commented. A harsh looking slingblade from Finn made Kevin snort. “You should take notes.”</p><p>Seth had half a mind to turn and glare at Kevin, but before he could Dragunov caught Finn flush in the face with a jumping knee. Seth leapt out of his seat in horror as Finn immediately grabbed at his nose, and then went limp as the younger man hoisted him up for a suplex. Only Kevin grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down kept him from racing backstage to make sure his love was alright.</p><p>“Dude, he’s okay.”</p><p>Seth could not respond to Kevin’s attempt at reassurance, words escaping him as he felt his friend move his hand from the wrist to a more comforting position on his shoulder. His nerves were rattling beneath his skin as he continued to watch the action. Finn took a brutal lariat, and a few minutes later a rough looking dropkick to the shoulder, and after another pin attempt the camera zoomed in and the screens above the ring focused on Finn’s now bloodied nose.</p><p>Kevin tightened his grip on Seth’s shoulder. “At least wait until the next match starts before flying off the handle,” he said as Finn countered an aerial move by getting his knees up. “The fans might figure it out if they see you hauling ass down the corridor now.”</p><p>Seth nodded absently as the men in the ring entered the match’s finish, Finn nailing Dragunov with a shotgun dropkick before landing the hardest Coup de Grâce that Seth had ever seen. And he’d been on the receiving end of a few rough ones himself. A 1916 DDT to seal the deal, and Finn’s music again started blaring through the arena as the audience erupted in approval. He let himself lean back and try to relax as the Irishman played up the win for the crowd.</p><p>Kevin finally released his grip on him. “Breathe, buddy.”</p><p>Seth tried to take the advice. He forced himself to take slow, measured breaths as he watched Finn make his way up the ramp and back through the curtain, fighting against the impulse to dive through the window and follow him. Another quick video package to build up the next match, and then finally the next set of entrance themes began playing and Seth practically bounced up to his feet.</p><p>“Hey,” Kevin called as Seth started heading towards the door. He stood and walked the couple steps over to where Seth had paused, and wrapped his arms around him. “Text me, okay?”</p><p>Seth nodded into Kevin’s shoulder, the hug providing a little bit of much needed comfort. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to relax entirely until he’d seen how his love was for himself. “I will. Enjoy the show if I don’t come back.”</p><p>Kevin nodded. “I’ll make sure to flip Roddy off for you,” he quipped.</p><p>Seth’s lips quirked up in a hint of a smile at the shot at their old Ring of Honor sparring partner. “Thanks Kev,” he said as he turned and practically ran towards the backstage entrance.</p><p>*****</p><p>Seth hadn’t even had to ask. As soon as he stepped foot in the back he had come face to face with Johnny Gargano, who had given him a sympathetic smile and simply said “Trainer’s room” with a point.</p><p>Seth thanked his old friend and took off down the hall. He cursed himself for choosing to arrive at the arena late instead of heading in at the same time Finn did, now struggling to navigate his way through the maze as he realized the set-up for NXT was drastically different than the way the arena was usually set-up for Raw tapings. Eventually he found his way and he practically barged into the room, dark eyes frantically darting around until they finally met a pair of mercifully clear blue ones.</p><p>Finn was sitting on one of the exam tables in the somewhat cramped medical ward with a towel in his hands to wipe away the post-match sweat. The blood was mostly gone from his face, save for a nasty looking gash at the bridge of his nose, and at a glance nothing looked crooked or out of place. Seth exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as he rushed over to him.</p><p>Finn’s eyebrows raised at Seth’s panicked appearance, but the smile that followed was soft and warm.  “I’m okay, love,” he assured as Seth threw his arms around his shoulders. He dropped the towel on his lap and rested one hand on the back of Seth’s neck, letting the other slowly run up and down his back as the younger man rested his forehead on his shoulder. “I’m okay,” he repeated, giving his neck a small squeeze.</p><p>After a minute or two Seth pulled back, and Finn smiled again as a hand reached out to cup his cheek. He let himself lean into the touch as Seth looked deep into his eyes, searching to make sure he was telling the truth. “Concussion test and everything?” Seth asked him.</p><p>One of the trainers walked over and handed Finn a bottle of water, and he thanked her before shaking his head at Seth’s question. “Didn’t need one,” he responded as he uncapped the bottle and took a large gulp. It had been a long time since he had worked a match of that style, and as amazing as it had felt it also took a lot out of him.</p><p>“Finn.”</p><p>“Love, relax,” Finn said. “If it had been bad enough to worry about a concussion, I would have stopped the match.” He took another drink, and then rolled his eyes as he met Seth’s glare. “Don’t give me that look.”</p><p>Seth huffed. “Babe, we had to postpone one of our first dates because you finished a match after getting concussed. Remember?” he retorted.</p><p>Finn’s smile turned a bit sheepish and he simply shrugged his shoulders. He really didn’t think it would be a good time to admit that he still couldn’t remember much about that particular match or it’s immediate aftermath, thanks to the errant punch to the head he’d received from Jinder Mahal. “Seth, I promise. I’m fine,” he reiterated. “It’s just a cut. Nothing broken, and no signs of a concussion.” He put the water bottle down and reached up, taking Seth’s face in his hands and pulling it down so he could plant a soft kiss on his forehead. “Tugaim mionn ar gach rud atá ionam.”</p><p>Seth sighed and shook his head. “Really?” he deadpanned at Finn’s casual use of Gaelic.</p><p>Finn couldn’t help the giggle that escaped at his now fully exasperated boyfriend. “Sorry. But you’re just so cute when you’re flustered that I can’t help it,” he teased.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” Seth’s attempt at scolding was derailed by a giggle fit of his own. Finally, he sighed and leaned down to give Finn a quick peck on the lips. “Sorry I got so worked up,” he said as he moved back to let the older man get up from the exam table. “I just… the match was so much stiffer than I was expecting that it threw me a bit.”</p><p>Finn took note of the way Seth’s cheeks colored a little as if he were embarrassed, and he felt warmth flood through his veins. “It’s alright, love. I wasn’t quite expecting it either, to be honest,” he admitted. “It was actually quite refreshing. I don’t think I’ve worked a match like that since I left Japan.” He reached out and gave Seth’s hand a squeeze before interlacing their fingers. “It was fun. Though I think I owe Ilja an apology for that landing.”</p><p>They made their way out of the trainer’s room and started making their way towards the locker room. They hadn’t gotten more than ten feet before a producer rounded the corner towards them and signaled to Finn. He acknowledged the producer, who then ran off in the direction he’d come from, and then turned his head towards Seth. “I have a quick segment to film with Johnny and the Moustache Mountain lads,” he explained. “You going to go watch the rest of the show?”</p><p>Seth thought about it for a second, and then nodded. “Kevin said he’d flip Roddy off for me, but why let him have all the fun?”</p><p>“I HEARD THAT, ROLLINS!”</p><p>Both men turned and looked behind them, and Finn nearly doubled over laughing as he spotted Roderick Strong being dragged backwards down the corridor by Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Reilly as Adam Cole watched on, both middle fingers in the air as he glared at Seth.</p><p>Seth, ever the opportunist, went ahead and flipped Roderick off as he’d said he would. A very confused Marcel Barthel and Fabian Aichner chose that moment to enter the hallway between the two sets of men, which set Adam howling. And then everyone was laughing, and Finn had to grab Seth’s arm to keep from falling over.</p><p>“BÁLOR!”</p><p>The producer roaring behind him startled Finn, and he desperately tried to pull himself together before he got himself in anymore trouble.</p><p>Seth was still laughing as he turned and leaned in for a kiss. “Text me when you’re ready to go?” he asked once they’d separated.</p><p>“Of course. Love you,” Finn said warmly as he began to move away.</p><p>Seth smiled. “Love you too, babe.” He turned and began to make his way back to the suite, looking forward to telling Kevin not only that Finn was alright, but also that he’d already gotten his shots in so the pleasure of abusing Roddy was all his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the record, I love that World's Collide match. Even if it does look like Balor and Dragunov were trying to kill each other half the time.<br/>*<br/>Irish Translation via Google (so please correct me if it's wrong): “Tugaim mionn ar gach rud atá ionam.” = “I swear on everything I am.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>